


Hope Chests

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fail to see what’s so amusing about my luggage.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Chests

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "an old fashioned notion"

Erik took one look at the suitcases piled up just inside the front door, and burst out laughing.

“I fail to see what’s so amusing about my luggage,” said Charles.

“Only that there is so much of it,” said Erik. He set his one, small suitcase on the floor. “We’re going on honeymoon for three weeks, Charles, not three years.”

“There’s no harm in being prepared, my friend.”

Erik snorted. “And you expect me to transport your… trousseau?” 

“All the cases have metal reinforcing,” said Charles. “We’d best hurry, or we’ll miss our train.”

Erik laughed again, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
